


Akito and the Return of El Malefico

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mucha Lucha
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akito and Patch are having an unusual night at home, but it becomes an adventure when they end up in a world of masked wrestlers, including their new friends Rikochet, Buena Girl, and the Flea as they all must team up to stop the evil El Malefico from destroying the world starting with Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lately, there had been a buzz about the adults going to Las Vegas, but the kids had to stay home since Las Vegas was no place for a child. Patch was fast asleep next to Colette, but he was woken up. 

"Patch?" Colette yawned as she heard him wake up. "What's going on?"

"I'm gonna go check on Vincent, Estelle, and Akito." Patch said.

"Okay..." Colette yawned. "Want me to go with you?"

"You go on to sleep, I'll be right back." Patch replied, then walked out of their private doghouse, they decided to stay in it together so they would have more privacy, but were welcome into the house anytime. 

Colette smiled and fell back asleep, allowing him to go.

Patch walked into the house through the doggy door and then checked each of the kids' rooms.

Everything seemed fine so far, but Patch still had a sinking feeling. "Hmm... Something feels off... I'm not sure what..." He even looked out the window and all around.

Akito woke up with a yawn. "Patch?"

"Oh, Akito..." Patch greeted his master's younger son. "How are you this evening?"

Akito shrugged. "Fine, I guess... Why are you up?"

"I feel something weird is going to happen, but I'm not usre what..." Patch replied.

"Weird, I have the same feeling." Akito said.

"Hmm... Well, I'd keep an eye or an ear out." Patch suggested.

Akito nodded.

"Your aunt and uncle are going to Las Vegas, are your parents going with them?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, they are so lucky, Dad and Aunt Cherry got to go." Akito complained.

"I'm sure you'll find something fun to do around home..." Patch then yawned. "Oh, excuse me..."

"I'm gonna get some water, good night, Patch." Akito said before going the other way.

"Good night..." Patch yawned, he then went back to his doghouse with Colette.

Everyone slept through the night as the full moon was slowly being shown behind the clouds and it glowed even brighter than it did on any other time of night.

"Huh?" Akito said out of confusion once he noticed how bright the moon was glowing. "That's weird, it's brighter than any other night." He then closed the curtains to block out the moon and went right to bed.

As everyone slept peacefully, there was darkness within the clouds, making the night very dark, even darker than normal. There was an incoming portal which took Akito and Patch with it. The two slept normally, but they then woke up and saw what was happening, but screamed as they were being taken from their home while everyone else slept like nothing was happening. Once they were both sucked in, the portal closed up, leaving nothing behind.

In a different universe, Akito and Patch were slowly changing as they were going through the portal before they would be brought into the new land they were going to be sucked through. Soon, they fall in the middle of nowhere and landed and were in front of a school that was just about to be let out for vacation.

"What happened?" Akito groaned.

"I don't know..." Patch grunted. "I feel weird though..."

The school bell then rang, making the two of them look behind and then run away as the hundreds of students were rushing out to be let out of classes at last.

"Keep running!" Patch suggested.

"I already am!" Akito exclaimed, while running for his life.

They were then ambushed, but they weren't badly hurt.

"Whoa, that looked painful... We should help them..." a boy's voice said.

"It would be the honorable thing to do." a female voice agreed.

"Aw, come on, man, we have a party to get to!" another boy's voice said, which was followed by a smack. "OW!"

"Come on, Flea, it's the honorable thing to do." The female voice said.

"Fine... Fine..." the second boy voice said.

"Are you two okay?" the girl came over. She had orange skin with a white mask on her head with purple and green stripes with red violet hair, a short-sleeved white top, green stripes, a green leotard, and purple boots. 

"Umm... Yeah..." Akito spoke up. "My dog and I--"

"Dog?" a boy with a red mask with blue on it with a silver star, a red leotard with gray boots, and red bracelets asked. "What dog?"

"The one right..." Akito turned to Patch, but was surprised to see that Patch was no longer a dog.

"Whoa... What was that all about?" Patch asked, dizzy.

"Umm..." Akito was lost.

"Well, duh!" a boy dressed in a dirty brown flea costume came to him. "It's only the biggest event of the year! Our parents and teachers have gone to Las Vegas for the Worldwide Luchathon and we're having a fiesta at Rikochet's house!" 

"Mostly because Abuelito's watching me and he'll just sleep through it..." the red boy shrugged bashfully. 

"Normally I would protest against this, but a party without adult supervision sounds muy buena!" the girl agreed.

"Uh, yeah, that means excellent or great, right?" Akito asked.

"You guys must be new around here." the red boy remarked.

"Umm... You could say that..." Patch shrugged.

"Well, I'm Rikochet, this is Buena Girl, and that's The Flea." the red boy introduced himself and his friends. 

"You guys should like totally come to the party!" the Flea grinned. 

"Only if their parents will let them and they don't tell them about it." Buena Girl folded her arms slightly.

"We won't tell our parents." Akito said.

"Perfecto!" the Flea cheered. "Come on, mi amigos, it is party time!"

The students then rushed into the same direction.

"Come on, guys, we gotta go!" Buena Girl told them as she ran with the others.

"I guess we were brought to this world to party?" Akito was confused.

"I'm sure there's something involved, nothing would be that easy or simple." Patch remarked.

"True." Akito nodded as they continued to follow Rikochet to his house for a no adult party.

As they followed Rikochet and the rest of the kids to his house, Akito and Patch saw their reflections in a window. Akito looked the same, but his bandanna appeared to be a simple blue mask, but had a small white image of the planet Saturn on it, he wore his normal clothes, but had gloves and boots to fit more into the luchador type. Patch was a human boy now, he had black hair coming out, but had a white mask with black spots, a black shirt with a red cape, white boots, and a gold belt. 

"I just hope we blend in okay..." Akito whispered.

"I'm sure we'll be fine..." Patch shrugged. "They believed us."

"Hey, you guys coming or what!?" one of the other masked wrestler students asked.

"Snow Pea!" a little green boy added as he followed the others as well.

"We're coming!" Akito and Patch called to them and started to run to catch up to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Rikochet told everyone to wait a moment and went to his front door, it was unlocked which worried him at first. "Hello?" he called quietly at first, then a little louder. "Hello?" He then smiled as no one answered which probably meant his parents were gone now. "Perfecto!"

The students rushed in then, ready to get this party started and had already set up games, a line in the bathroom, and dancing to the music.

"Alright, this is good, as long as no one asks us for our names, we should be just fine." Patch whispered to Akito.

There was an old man asleep on the couch, snoring loud, completely unaware of what was happening right now. There was even an action figure in a tiny pool talking with a non-living doll.

"Well, Rikochet, no matter what they say about you in the girls' locker room, you throw a fantastico party!" The Flea praised his friend.

"Um, thanks, Flea... I think..." Rikochet glanced at him.

"Yeah, it is the perfect time for a party, with all our parents and teachers in Las Vegas for the Worldwide Luchathon," Flea replied, then looked focused. "Okay, enough idle chitchat... Now it is time for the Flea to partake in the festivities... Hmm... What should The Flea do, Spin the Snow Pea or Wrestle or Dare?"

"What's Spin the Snow Pea and Wrestle or Dare again?" Akito asked, not knowing the rules of either game.

"Spin the Snow Pea is when we spin Snow Pea, whatever he lands on, we have to do it," Flea explained to them. "In Wrestle or Dare, one player asks wrestle or dare, if you pick dare, you have to do whatever the other one tells you, and if you pick wrestle, you have to use a signature move on the other player!"

"Oh..." Akito and Patch nodded then.

"Both are so good that the Flea cannot decide!" Flea cried, grabbing his masked antenna in frustration.

"Um... I'm sure you'll think of something..." Patch tried to comfort him. 

"Ugh, this is so hard!" Flea cried out, then went to think it over.

"Both games do sound like they could be fun." Akito said.

"They kinda do, I see why he's having trouble..." Patch agreed.

A mosquito wrestler and haystack wrestler were then fighting each other in a game of Wrestle or Dare. The telephone then rang.

"Uh-Oh, that might be Rikochet's parents." Akito said out of concern for the party being ruined.

"We have to go and warn Rikochet." Patch said.

Rikochet started to dance.

"Um, Rikochet, the phone's ringing." Akito told him.

"Oh, thanks, guys!" Rikochet went to the phone to answer it. "Hello?" His eyes then widened slightly. "Mama!?"

Akito and Patch gave him some space so his parents wouldn't suspect a thing. However, a boy in a light bulb costume gave away that there was a party at the house. Akito and Patch then decided to tackle and cover the boy in a light bulb costume's mouth so he wouldn't get Rikochet in trouble. It was too late, Rikochet's mother already knew, but his father encouraged the party and wouldn't mind.

After a little while, Rikochet tried to hang up on his mother, but she wouldn't let him until he told her properly.

"Mama's little pumpkin llama wants huggles and kissles and nuzzlings!" Rikochet shouted, which made everyone stare at him awkwardly. "Uh, I gotta go now, Mama..." He then hung up sheepishly. "Heh... Wrong number."

'Oh, that is so embarrassing on so many levels.' Akito thought to himself.

The others then went back to partying. Patch and Akito joined them, though they had an odd sensation that something bad or chaotic was going to happen.

"Spin the Snow Pea, Wrestle or Dare..." The Flea was still struggling to decide what to do for his activity. "Spin the Snow Pea, Wrestle or Dare..."

"Well, which game do you like the most?" Akito asked. "Which one seems like you would enjoy most?"

"Well, the Flea really does enjoy Spin the Snow Pea..." the Flea started to explain. "So the Flea chooses..." he then suddenly stopped, looking mystified. 

"Um... Are you okay?" Patch looked at him and waved his new hand in front of his face.

The Flea shook his head and returned to his psyche. "Si, the Flea is fine, The Flea dares you guys to--" He then stopped again and looked zombified as he took out a manual that the students all followed. "Read a complete sentence from the Code of Masked Wrestling backwards..."

"What? No way, no way." Akito said.

Patch also shook his head.

"Oh, this is so you guys!" The Flea went back to normal, then taunted them. "'New best friend, Flea, this is a fantastico dare, but we are too, bawk bawk, chicken to do it'!"

"We are not chickens, we just don't want to read the Code of Masked Wrestling backwards, it just isn't a dare that sounds worth doing." Akito defended himself and Patch.

"Sorry, the Flea's hearing must be bad..." the Flea tugged on one of his antennas. "The Flea thought one of you said 'bawk bawk'!" He then mocked them, doing chicken movements.

"Call us chicken one more time and we will not be responsible for our actions!" Patch snarled.

"Really?" The Flea asked, then continued to cluck until they would accept his challenge.

"Alright! Alright! Fine, we'll do it if it will make you stop!" Akito snapped and snatched the Code of Masked Wrestling from the Flea and decided to do the dare. "Oh, please, let those Spanish lessons from Mom, Dad, and Tech be worth it."

Patch held the book while Akito read the book in backwards the best he could.

Buena Girl heard this and looked shocked, she then ran over. "NOOOO!" However, she instantly froze.

This made everybody else freeze, even Akito and Patch.

The book then had an inky black form come from it and there was an evil laugh followed behind it. The inky black form became an evil masked man who looked like he could be as fearsome as the Devil almighty himself. After he made his appearance behind Akito and Patch, the others unfroze and gasped in total shock and fear.

"What's wrong?" Akito asked.

"Do we have food stuck in our face?" Patch asked.

The others shook their heads, still shocked.

"Are our masks coming untied in the back?" Akito then asked.

The others still shook their heads.

"Is there a big, evil, demonic, villainous, scary, frightening, giant figure in an inky black coat behind us?" Patch then asked.

The others then nodded, still looking fearful. Both Akito and Patch looked worried and also possibly scared after they looked behind them. This was truly a horrific sight. 

Rikochet looked back to see his grandfather was still fast asleep. "Uh... Hola, welcome to my party... May I take your coat? Make yourself at home, uh, have some punch?" He was very nervous and scared right now, but tried to hide it. "Perhaps you'd like to have a nibble?"

"I am El Malefico," the villain introduced himself, sounding very menacing and dooming. "Lord of the Nether Nether Land, Bringer of Destruction, Deliverer of Desolation, and West Coast Distributor of Pain!"

"So, basically, you're a villain that's come here to possibly either conquer the world or destroy the world." Patch guessed.

"But of course..." El Malefico grinned. 

Rikochet looked shocked at the villain, but looked back to see his snoozing grandfather and glared right back at the bad guy. "Listen, mister, I don't care who you are, but if you don't quiet down, you'll wake up my Abuelito and we'll all get in real trouble!"

El Malefico didn't care, he just laughed and carried them all into a vortex and made him, Akito, Patch, Buena Girl, and the Flea fly through the ceiling and take them all the way across town and they landed in a theme park known as Gerbil Jorge's. 

The Flea smiled once he saw they were in front of other people visiting the park today. "In front of the line, caliente!"

"No time, Flea!" Buena Girl grabbed his arm so they could go back to Rikochet's house and find a way to stop this madman.

"She's right, we have to stop that madman." Akito said.

They all then ran off to get back to Rikochet's.

"So, who are you guys anyway?" Buena Girl looked back at them.

"Yeah, The Flea doesn't think he's seen you at school and the Flea never forgets a face." Flea added.

"My name is Akito Fudo and this is Patch." Akito introduced himself and the boy next to him.

"Did you just start at our school or something?" Rikochet asked.

"It's a little hard to explain." Patch replied, how strange would it sound to say a portal brought them into this world? 

"Well, I hope you have a better time than what just happened," Buena Girl looked back at them. "I mean, what was that all about?"

The others just shrugged, they kept going, but by the time they made it to the house, it was a truly horrific sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they got there, El Malefico was gone and everyone had drastically and dramatically changed, except for Abuelito who was still asleep.

"Okay, which one of you invited the big scary demon dude?" The Flea glared at his friends.

"Snow Pea!" the green masked wrestler spoke up.

"It wasn't Snow Pea, it was those new kids!" Buena Girl glared at Akito and Patch.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't blame us, if The Flea hadn't dared us to read the Code of Masked Wrestling backwards, this wouldn't have happened." Akito defended both himself and Patch.

"El Malefico showed up after you two read the Code of Masked Wrestling backwards!" Buena Girl snarled.

"Only because the Flea dared us to!" Patch added.

"So, it's the Flea's fault!" Rikochet was also angry.

"Mira, mira, look!" The Flea called, then took out two coins that were once Francisco of the Forest and Double Ninja Ninja. "The Flea found fifteen cents!"

"Flea, do you realize what you've done!?" Buena Girl rushed to him.

"Si..." the Flea frowned, cupping his hands together, then smiled again. "The Flea found fifteen cents!"

Patch smacked his hands, making him drop the coins on the floor.

This woke up Abuelito. "Did somebody drop fifteen scents?" he asked, then did a double take once he saw the house was nearly a wreck now. "You had a party and didn't invite me!?" he glared at his grandson. "That's appalling, que malo!"

"Forget about the party!" Akito exclaimed. "We have a real problem, El Malefico is out there right now and possibly going to destroy the world!" 

"He showed up after we read that Code of Masked Wrestling backwards!" Patch added urgently.

Abuelito looked to them in concern. "You read the Code of Masked Wrestling backwards?"

"Yes!" the five kids exclaimed.

"And a really, really tall hombre wearing an inky black cloak appeared?" 

"Yes, Yes!"

"With a creepy little sidekick?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

"And was he juggling bowling balls and singing a song about a little camper named Willie?"

The five of them took a breath, then calmed down and quietly replied, "No."

"Then it's worse than I thought!" Abuelito led them out of the living room. "Muy malo... You five, come with me."

"Yes, sir." Akito and Patch said.

The kids followed, carefully going by the other party guests who had horrifying transformations done to them due to El Malefico's reign of terror.

Meanwhile in Las Vegas, there was a bus about to go in, but it stopped.

"Ugh, what's going on out there?" Cherry groaned, she got up out of her seat and went to the doors.

"Miss, please remain seated while the bus is in motion..." the driver told her.

"WE'RE NOT EVEN MOVING!" Cherry snarled at him, scaring the driver to death, she then got out of the bus and decided to see what was holding up with the traffic. "Somebody better be dead out there..."

"Oh, brother, we better go and see what's going on." Atticus said.

"Bus..." the driver spoke up.

Cherry snarled at him, then walked with Atticus to see what was going on. "HEY!"

El Malefico glared angrily and looked down at them.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Cherry hissed at him.

"Excuse us, sir, but you're kind of in our way." Atticus said.

The villain looked down to them, he then caused a bad storm and made all of the cars fly into the air and he grabbed the two. "I'm going to destroy the world and no one is going to stop me, not even you two, you might not be luchadors, but I'll take your souls if I have to!"

Cherry scoffed and folded her arms in his grip. "Please... I'm immortal..."

"Really...?" El Malefico looked to her. "Do tell..."

"It's okay, I guess..." Cherry shrugged. "I never have to worry about death of old age, heart attack, or anything like that..."

"And what of him?" El Malefico asked about Atticus. 

Cherry shrugged. "He's part Wiccan."

"Yeah and also I have Hercules's strength." Atticus said before getting out of El Malefico's grip and then lifted him up with one hand.

El Malefico growled and glared down at him. "Well, well... Looks like I have two souls worth taking..." He then set fire to everywhere around Las Vegas.

"Put.... Me... DOWN!" Cherry demanded, her voice horrifyingly echoing at the last word, she set herself free too and gave him a swift kick in the face, gently lowering herself and put her hands on her hips.

"What a woman you are..." El Malefico glanced down at her. 

"Leave Las Vegas be or I will not be responsible for my actions..." Cherry's eyes flashed green slightly.

"Or mine." Atticus glared as he threw him across the street, letting him land in the middle of the road.

"I don't know where you two came from, but you are going to pay!" El Malefico snarled at them and made cars fly at them.

Cherry and Atticus didn't have enough time to reach and were crushed under the cars.

Atticus grabbed the car and held it above his head.

A demon popped in and whispered to El Malefico.

"What a brilliant idea." El Malefico grinned, he snapped his fingers, and suddenly, Atticus fell and the car landed on top of him.

Cherry looked at him, she didn't seem to have her fangs anymore. "What the heck, man!?"

"What the heck just happened?!" Atticus muffled.

Cherry snarled at El Malefico who just laughed at them. "You're gonna pay!"

"Oh, what's the mortal woman going to do?" the demon put his hands over her cheeks. "Bite us with her human teeth?"

"What human teeth?" Cherry showed her teeth. "I have fangs!" She then noticed her vampire fangs were now gone. "HEY!"

El Malefico laughed as he took out the Code of Masked Wrestling. "Your powers are mine now and now you two are a couple of puny mortals! You can either work with me or your souls can become mine!"

"I'd rather have my soul drained then work for someone like you." Atticus glared at the villain.

"Suit yourself..." El Malefico opened up the book which opened up a dark portal and drained Atticus of his shoul.

Atticus's eyes widened and his body collapsed to the floor, paling instantly.

"Now, what about you?" El Malefico glared at Cherry. 

Cherry hissed, even if it didn't look as threatening without her fangs.

"Ooh, she seems to have the same answer as he did, Master." The demon said, referring to Atticus.

El Malefico agreed and opened up the book again.

Cherry took out her silver pendent and blocked her soul from being taken.

"What is that thing!?" El Malefico glanced at her.

"It was an anniversary present..." Cherry scowled. "What if I worked for you?"

El Malefico grinned at her and laughed as he was going to continue to take over the world, only with her on his side.

'Don't worry, Atticus, I know what I'm doing...' Cherry thought to herself after she joined the true dark side.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at home, Abuelito led the kids to his closet to show them something very important.

"Behold!" Abuelito opened a walk-in closet that even had a TV and wrestling ring inside of it. "I give you my closet!"

"This is your closet?" Akito asked.

"Yes, yes, welcome..." Abuelito chuckled.

"Rikochet's Abuelito, we've been here and seen all this before," Buena Girl pointed out. "Except for Akito and Patch of course."

"Ah, but you haven't seen the Wall of Legend," Abuelito told them before taking a cloth down to show the planets aligned with a golden masked wrestler. "Prepare to be amazed!"

"Oh, we're prepared." Patch said.

The kids looked in awe once they were shown the shrine about the planets and Abuelito told them the legend. "The legend has been passed on from generation to generation. It tells of a time when the planets align and the dark one, El Malefico, will open the portal between the worlds. But one will try to stop him. A hero.... A savior... A masked wrestler who stands for honor, family, and tradition..."

Rikochet smiled. "Okay, we'll just call this guy and have him stop El Malefico."

"We don't have to call him, Rikochet, he's already here." Abuelito informed.

"Um, no offense, sir, but aren't you too old?" Patch spoke up.

"Patch, I don't think he's meaning himself." Akito said.

"Not me... You." Abuelito replied.

"Rikochet, I think your abuelito means you are the hero, savior, paragon masked wrestler who stands for honor, family, and tradition, guy." Buena Girl added.

"And your new friends are also here to help you." Abuelito pointed to Akito and Patch, shocking them.

"Us?" Rikochet didn't believe it. "No way."

"Yes way!" Abuelito encouraged, taking out a video tape. "Here, I'll show you."

"We'll believe it when we see it." Patch said.

Abuelito smiled and nodded. "I'm glad I kept this after all these years..." he then slid the video tape into his TV's VCR player.

There was then an image of the older man within the video. 'Hello, Rikochet and his mysterious new friends,' he greeted, standing by another TV with another video tape. 'If you are watching this, that means you did not believe me when I said you had to try to stop El Malefico, here, watch this.'

The video then went fuzzy for a moment and we now see a masked couple, the woman was pregnant, and there were a couple of oddly familiar looking fortune tellers sitting across from them.

"Who are those two?" Akito asked.

"Do not interrupt." Abuelito advised.

Patch looked at the two fortune tellers, they looked very familiar. The shorter, silent fortune teller stacked cards, shuffled them, then made them disappear in thin air.

The bigger fortune teller took out a card and smiled to the couple. "Ah, you shall have a son," he told the expecting couple. "And he shall be a masked wrestler. He shall be brave, courageous, upright and honorable. He must listen to his abuelito and try to stop the evil El Malefico from enslaving the spirits of all the masked wrestlers."

The couple smiled and embraced each other.

'See?' Abuelito on the TV asked. "I told you so."

 

"See?" the real Abuelito said to them. "I told you so."

"Wow." Patch said.

"I guess you were right, Abuelito." Rikochet replied.

"This is so buena!" Buena Girl cheered, taking out her own video tape. "My parents went to the same fortune tellers!" She then put the video tape into the VCR to show them.

There was a different couple on the screen then, also expecting a child.

"Oh, great fortune tellers," the woman told the same men they saw before. "Please, tell us about our future."

The smaller fortune teller did the same thing he did before, but this time the card came out of his ear.

"Ah, you shall have a girl child," the bigger fortune teller smiled as he laid out cards like he did for Rikochet's parents. "Whose love of the Code of Masked Wrestling may one day help save the world from the evil El Malefico."

 

"Wow, again." Akito said.

"Si, si!" the Flea even had a video tape. "And the Flea's parents went to that very same fortune telling guy." He then put in his video tape.

We now see the Flea's parents with the same fortune tellers, expecting their son with the same thing asked and requested of them.

The shorter fortune teller shuffled the deck and made a card come out of his mouth.

The bigger fortune teller smiled at first, but then looked a little nervous. "Well, umm... You'll have a child, and he will become very fond of... Umm... Donuts..."

The parents were happy regardless of that, even if they weren't told their son would be the one to stop El Malefico.

"And the prophecy came true," Flea smiled. "The Flea loves donuts!"

"Um, okay?" Akito said out of confusion.

"What do we do now, Abuelito?" Rikochet asked his grandfather.

"We do what every great hero from the dawn of time has done," Abuelito replied. "We stand tall. we summon our courage..." he then sighed. "Then we call your mama and papa and ask them what to do."

"I know exactly what we have to do, we have to defeat El Malefico, but to do we'd possibly need either superpowers or mystical/mythical items." Akito said, standing tall and proud.

Rikochet went to call his parents first, but he stood there and looked puzzled. "Um... They're not answering."

"Don't worry, mijo," Abuelito soothed his grandson. "Let's all get a good night's sleep and we'll try again in the morning. Everything will be fine."

"Come on, guys, I'll show you the guest room." Rikochet led Akito and Patch into a different direction.

Akito and Patch followed, some sleep sounded good right about now.

"Sleep does sound great right now after the kind of day we've had." Patch said.

"Well for me I've faced many, many, many, many, many villains and one of them was very powerful." Akito added.

Rikochet smiled to them and helped them out. "Now, if there's anything, come find me," he said to the two guests. "I hope you guys have a good night's sleep... I'm just a little worried about this."

"We're sure it'll be fine, Rikochet, as long as we help each other out." Patch assured him, he sounded very wise and mature due to nearly being an adult dog, but was still the age and size of a human boy right now.

Rikochet smiled to his new friends, then went to bed.

Akito yawned a little, feeling instantly exhausted and helped himself into the guest bed with Patch. "I just hope we know what to do, even if Rikochet's parents can't help us."

"Same here," Patch said before yawning. "By the way, remind me what did happen to Optimatus."

"Strangest thing, I didn't think it would happen, but he renounced his evil ways and became friends with Zadavia again..." Akito informed, his voice was slowing down and sounding quieter due to how exhausted he felt right about now.

"I'm glad that he renounced his evil ways." Patch said before falling asleep.

"Yeah.... So am I..." Akito yawned and went straight to sleep in the bed.

Unfortunately for them, Las Vegas was being taken over by El Malefico and he did something rather disastrous and he needed to be stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Even if his soul was stolen, Atticus was going to find a way to contact his youngest son.

Akito couldn't sleep, he was just worried about the fate of everyone and was even taunted by El Malefico.

"Akito.... Akito..." a familiar voice called to the boy.

"Where are you, you villainous snake!?" Akito exclaimed.

"AKITO!" Malefico came behind Akito with a wicked laugh.

Akito wanted to fight him, but the image just chased him through cold, iron bars. 

Luckily he dodged them, but ran into his father's image. 

"Akito, I am your father..." Atticus spoke to him.

"Yeah, Dad, I know..." Akito replied like it was obvious.

"But you don't know that I am trapped here in the Nether Nether Land because I, like many other adults of this world, was defeated by El Malefico," Atticus informed. "He took my soul and my powers away from me because I refused to work for him, but your Aunt Cherry has sided with him."

"How could she do that!?" Akito sounded devastated.

"You know your Aunt Cherry works in mysterious ways," Atticus was sure she had a plan, she often did. "I'm sure she has something up her sleeve, but you must help your new friend Rikochet."

"I will, both me and Patch will help him, along with Buena Girl and The Flea." Akito said.

"You must also go to Mexico City," Atticus continued. "There, you will find the famed wrestler, El Silver Mask Jr., the son of El Silver Mask. He will guide you all to the legendary Cape of Courage, the Boots of Bravery, the Tights of Tightness, and the Mask of Mystery. When you have collected all four Artifacts of Buenaness, you must return to Las Vegas."

"What must I do after I get them then?" Akito asked.

"Your friend Rikochet's parents know and they will tell him in his own dream," Atticus informed. "I believe in you and Patch, he always told us 'Once a Pound Puppy, Always a Pound Puppy'... I trust you to also protect your family."

"I will, Dad, I promise." Akito said.

"I trust and believe in you... Please do not disappoint me..." Atticus faded away.

Akito instantly woke up, then flinched once he heard yelling in Rikochet's room. Patch yawned and stretched after he woke up himself.

"What's with all the yelling?" Patch asked.

Akito and Patch poked their head in Rikochet's room as it looked like his action figure was talking to him, face-to-face.

"Hey, chico, wake up!" the figure grabbed the boy by his mask. "I'm hungry!"

"El Rey!" Rikochet scolded his toy. "I was just about to find out what it is Akito, Patch, and I must do that is so very, very important!"

"Perhaps it was: Make me a sandwich?" El Rey suggested.

"No, it wasn't, El Rey, I know because my dad told me of what we need to do." Akito said.

"He did?" Rikochet asked, a little eager since his dream about his parents was so rudely interrupted.

"Yes, and we have to go to Mexico City and meet that guy, El Silver Mask Jr," Akito explained what he knew. "We have to find the Cape of Courage, the Boots of Bravery, the Tights of Tightness, and the Mask of Mystery."

"We must do it for familia, we must do it for lucha libre, we must do it for the world!" Rikochet was just as serious as Akito was about this whole adventure.

"Chico, I'm so proud of you and your friends," El Rey sounded sensitive for a moment. "You are so brave, heroic, and good-looking, and Rikochet here knows exactly how to spread the mustard and slice the peppers onto the chicken just the way I like it."

"Okay," Rikochet sighed. "I'll make you a sandwich, but then I'm saving the world with my friends."

"Yeah, and we'll bring Buena Girl and The Flea with us." Patch said.

"Of course, I couldn't do this without them." Rikochet replied.

After a quick trip to the kitchen, Rikochet, Patch, and Akito told Buena Girl and the Flea everything, especially after getting Masked Dog and the Flea's baby sister, Pulgita.

"Okay guys, are you all ready for our heroic quest?" Rikochet asked once he got his backpack on.

"Mexico City is miles away, guys." Buena Girl pointed out.

"How are we going to get there?" The Flea added.

"Behold!" Abuelita showed them a van he would drive for them. "Next stop: Mexico City!"

"Before we leave, does anyone need to go to the bathroom?" Rikochet asked.

"No." Akito replied.

"No." Patch replied.

"No." Buena Girl replied.

"No." The Flea replied.

Pulgita shook her head.

Masked Dog barked 'no'.

"Okay, let's go." Rikochet told them.

"WAIT!" the Flea yelled out. "The Flea forgot something! Something essential for the success of the mission! The Flea does have to go to the bathroom."

One of the tires flew off the van then randomly.

"The Flea does not have to go to the bathroom anymore." the Flea then smiled sheepishly which made everyone glare at him.

"Okay, before anything else happens, let's get going." Akito said.

They all then came aboard the bus and were now on their way to Mexico City.

"Mexico City, here we come!" Akito and Patch cheered. 

Masked Dog sniffed Patch and felt something off about him, but couldn't place what it was.

"Yes, Masked Dog, I really am a dog just somehow changed into a luchadore boy." Patch informed the masked dog.

"Knew it..." Masked Dog quietly whined. 

"I've been a boy before, but don't tell anyone, they might think I'm weird." Patch whispered.

Masked Dog nodded and gave him a fist bump with his paw, he was cool with everyone who knew him surprisingly enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, they were almost there, but they had to stop.

"I can't go any further," Abuelito told the kids as they came to a local bus stop. "It's down to the five of you. Now leave, you must go on without me."

"Why is that, Abuelito?" Rikochet asked. "Because it's my destiny to go alone with my friends?"

"That and I'm all out of extension cords." Abuelito replied as he looked down to the plugs connected to his spotlight outfit as he carried the Flea's baby sister.

"Why would you wear a spotlight outfit?" Akito asked.

"Because I'm stunning and fabulouso!" Abuelito smiled.

Akito and Patch merely rolled their eyes and came onto the Mexico City bus as they rode off without the others.

Patch waved to Masked Dog, who then waved back.

"Now go, go and make your Abuelito proud!" Abuelito called to them as they rode off. "Be strong, young luchadores. You carry the future of the world on your shoulders, and the fate of Luchathon on your thighs!"

And so, our heroes' journey begins. Leaving behind them, the safety of their homes, and heading out to the wild unknown. But evil has not been idle. El Malefico continues to grow stronger. Patch looked out the window to make sure if they were there yet and then felt his Equestrian medallion/Pound Puppies tag, along with his dog collar still around his neck. Buena Girl was reading the Code of Masked Wrestling to Akito, Rikochet was trying to keep his cool, and the Flea was sleeping rather nosily.

"Thank goodness that I didn't lose this." Patch sighed, feeling his Equestrian medallion/Pound Puppies tag.

Eventually, the bus stopped and they got off. Patch rearranged his medallion, it would be perfect for him to use in their final battle with El Malefico.

"Ah, Mexico City," The Flea sniffed the air in content. "The Flea remembers it well..."

"You've been to Mexico City before?" Buena Girl looked to him in disbelief.

"Well, no, but the Flea once smelled a postcard from it." The Flea informed.

"That's interesting to know." Akito said.

"Really?" The Flea smiled that someone was listening to him.

"Come on!" Rikochet called. "We have to find El Silver Mask Jr and get those buena artifacts!"

They all went into a telephone booth to track down who they were looking for faster by calling him up.

"There must be a thousand El Silver Masks in the phone book!" Buena Girl cried.

"Impossible!" Rikochet added. "We're never going to find El Silver Mask Jr!"

'Get your tickets for the only masked wrestler who didn't go to Las Vegas and lose his spirit to the evil El Malefico!' an announcer's voice was heard.

"Did that announcer say what I think that announcer say?" Patch asked, hoping he wasn't hearing things.

"Mira, look!" The Flea called.

They all popped their heads out to see a large announcer with a small guy in his hands with a megaphone in his ear with a woman who was standing with them. 

'Hurry, hurry, tonight and tonight only!' the large announcer called through his megaphone while the woman threw confetti with a stoic and bored look on her face. 'El Silver Mask Jr at the Astrodomo!'

"Way to go, Flea!" Buena Girl cheered. "I could just kiss you... If you weren't so disgusting, filthy, and smelly."

"Come on, we gotta go before they leave!" Patch told them, already going to the three ticket vendors.

"Let's hope that he won't be too busy with the match to help us." Akito said.

"Five tickets to the Astrodomo, please." Patch requested.

"And make it fast, we have a world to save." Rikochet added.

"No problem." The large man set the tiny man on the woman's head.

The tiny man removed his hat and showed five tickets to give to the kids. The kids smiled and took the tickets.

"You all look familiar..." Patch glanced at them. 

The woman shrugged and pulled back her glossy blonde hair as she stood with the two men she worked with.

"Hmm, guess it was nothing." Patch said.

The kids took their tickets, thanked the adults, and went off then.

"So, what're you doing later tonight?" the larger man smirked suavely down at the woman.

"Don't make me slap you..." the woman icily told him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, sorry... Sorry..." the man backed up, making the tiny man laugh at him and whack him in the head. "Shut up!"

'Those two are strangely familiar, I just can't remember where I've seen them.' Patch thought to himself.

The kids went into the Astrodomo, eager to meet El Silver Mask Jr and have his help on their journey. The crowd cheered as there was a wrestler with a silver mask and matching pants and boots, he had to be who they were looking for.

"Let's go ask that guy with the bright, shining silver mask if he knows where we can find El Silver Mask Jr." The Flea suggested.

"Um, Flea, I think that is El Silver Mask Jr." Akito told him.

"Where are the Luchaminis?" the announcer mumbled. "We had a contract for two dozen donuts and four very short luchadores!"

Rikochet, Buena Girl, Akito, and the Flea rushed over then with smiles.

"Ha, it's about time, you're late!" the announcer looked to them, but scratched his head with his hook in confusion. "Hey, where are the donuts?"

"Donuts?" Rikochet and Akito asked.

"Just hurry up and get in there!" the announcer grabbed the four of them by his hook and put them into the ring with El Silver Mask Jr.

"What did he mean by that?" Akito asked.

El Silver Mask Jr looked to the kids and was ready to wrestle them. The kids tried to stop him and explain why they were there, but he wouldn't listen as the crowd went wild for him.

"Hey, come on, guys, put up a little bit of a fight..." El Silver Mask Jr told them as he was pummeling them and they weren't fighting him back.

"You don't understand!" Rikochet cried. "My papa--Okay, that hurts... We need your help to fight El Malefico!"

El Silver Mask Jr's eyes widened and he stopped hurting them. "I thought you guys were the Frederico Brothers!" he gasped. "The mini luchadors from Guadalajara.... Which means..." 

"The Frederico Brothers' van broke down?" The Flea guessed.

"That's possibly a good guess." Akito said.

"I was kind of thinking more that El Malefico has risen and he's going to destroy the world." El Silver Mask Jr replied.

"Exactly, he has!" Rikochet clung to him. "He is!"

"Hey, little guy, hands off the mask," El Silver Mask Jr set him back down on the ground. "I've got a reputation to hold up."

"Sorry."

"El Malefico has already captured the souls of all the luchadores, except you, and Rikochet's grandpa," Buena Girl explained. "He even took Akito's father's soul!"

"And along with my father's strength." Akito added in.

"And the most terrible thing of all: El Malefico is going to destroy the world, starting with Las Vegas!" The Flea included, urgently.

"Las Vegas?" El Silver Mask Jr was appalled. "El Malefico is truly the enemy of all that is good and virtuous in this world!"

The crowd booed and started to throw stuff at them for not doing anything.

"We must act," El Silver Mask Jr said to the kids. "But first, we must finish the match. We can't let down our fans. We owe them a memorable night of Lucha Libre, it might be the last they ever see."

"So, who's gonna win?" Akito asked.

"I'll help you, only if you let me win, but fight fair." El Silver Mask Jr told them on one condition.

"Deal." Akito agreed.

"Very well then..." El Silver Mask Jr nodded to them. "LUUUUCHAAARAN!"

The crowd cheered once something was going to happen.

After a little build up, El Silver Mask Jr balled the four kids into basketballs and shot baskets of them, making the crowd cheer for him once again. Patch howled in victory, but looked nervous once he realized what he did, luckily, no one questioned him.

"Thanks for the match, El Silver, but we really have to get going," Rikochet smiled. "So, can we please have the Cape of Courage, the Boots of Bravery, the Tights of Tightness, and the Mask of Mystery?"

"Oh, umm... I don't have them..." El Silver Mask Jr admitted.

"Okay, sorry to have bothered you, bye!" the Flea decided to make his getaway.

"What do you mean you don't have them?" Akito asked after stopping the Flea from leaving.

"When I took charge of the artifacts of buenaness, I was worried that they would fall into the wrong hands," El Silver Mask Jr explained with a boastful smirk. "So I hid them."

"So, you go get them from their hiding places and we'll be on our way." Patch suggested.

"Ah, but that's the clever part," El Silver Mask Jr continued. "I hid them all over the world, so if there was an emergency, I could jump into action... In under eight months."

"Mister, the Flea is not that smart, and even the Flea thinks that's dumb." Flea replied.

"I agree with the Flea, that doesn't exactly sound like it was the smartest thing to do." Akito said.

"Here, take this map," El Silver Mask Jr handed them a map. "It will lead you to the buena artifacts. Adios, amigos. I must do my duty as a luchador and face El Malefico."

"B-But... He's unfaceable!" Buena Girl cried, fearing for his safety.

"Don't worry about me," El Silver Mask Jr reassured. "I've got it all under control."

"Well, good luck." Akito said.

"It'll take too long if we all go together for each artifact." Buena Girl replied.

"We better split up, gang." Akito suggested, sounding reminiscent of Fred Jones from Mystery Inc.

"Bueno idea." Rikochet agreed.

"Yeah, but who should get which artifact?" Patch asked.

"The Flea will get the Cape of Courage, and The Flea will get the Boots of Bravery, not to mention the Flea will get the Tights of Tightness, and the Flea will get the Mask of Mystery." The Flea suggested.

"Um, Flea, I think I'll do the splitting up," Rikochet glanced at him, then ripped the map into three ways. "Someone should go with Flea though so he doesn't mess up."

"I'll go with him." Patch said.

"Be careful, I hope you'll be okay." Akito whispered to his father's puppy.

"Don't worry, I've faced worse." Patch reassured just as quiet.

It was set then. Buena Girl would get the Boots of Bravery, Rikochet would get the Cape of Courage, Akito would get the Mask of Mystery, and Patch and the Flea would get the Tights of Tightness.

"Let's see where the Tights of Tightness are, I mean, come on, it can't be that easy." Patch said as he and the Flea looked at their part of the map.

"We must find the Artifacts of Buenaness and return here immediately," Akito commanded. "It will not be easy. At times, we may want to give up."

"The Flea wants to give up." Flea spoke up already being a quitter.

"But always remember, we are luchadores who stand for the four most important virtues," Rikochet told them. "Honor!"

"Family!" Buena Girl added.

"Tradition!" Flea added.

"And donuts!" the three friends said together.

The last thing the three said confused Akito and Patch, not understanding what donuts had anything to do with anything they were going to be doing right now. The team had twelve hours now.


	7. Chapter 7

Patch and The Flea ended up in a dance club.

"Who knew that questing for ancient artifacts could be so groovy?" Flea smiled as he danced.

Patch looked around, unable to fight the tights.

"Hey, good-looking," a blonde woman came to the Flea. "What brings you to Miami?"

"We're in Miami!?" Patch panicked. 

"Nothing brings the Flea and his new friend to Miami, because they are in Puerto Rico." Flea replied.

"Flea, please don't tell me that you were reading our piece of the map upside down." Patch groaned, thinking The Flea did that.

"Listen, kid, I may be stuck in the shape of a ball, but I know Puerto Rico when I see it and your friend is right, this ain't it." a man in the shape of a soccer ball, being carried by a woman told the Flea.

"Oh!" The Flea looked to the map and turned it around. "El Silver Mask Jr must've drawn the map upside down!"

"Come on, I got a yacht in the harbor," the man told Patch and the Flea, inviting them along. "I'll get you to Puerto Rico faster than either of you can say 'San Juan'."

"Okay..." Flea followed with Patch, struggling with saying that name.

"He doesn't mean that literally." Patch told the Flea.

The man gave them a ride into the right destination this time and the two climbed out of their ride.

"Okay, finally, Puerto Rico." Patch said, feeling refreshed.

"According to this map, the Tights of Tightness should be right over there." the Flea then pointed to one direction, but saw an alley.

"FLEA!" Patch whined.

"Once again, El Silver Mask Jr must have drawn the map upside down." Flea turned the map around and saw a pawn shop that had the golden tights on display.

Flea and Patch then rushed to the table and dinged the bell to summon the merchant.

"I hope the merchant is nice." Patch hoped.

A familiar face came to them, wearing a blue shirt with a blue cap on, next to him was a woman with aquamarine hair who looked very familiar too. "Yes...?"

"Hola, amigo," Flea greeted, not recognizing them. "The Flea and his friend Patch would like to purchase the magical tights in the window por favor."

"What a lucky day, it's 'Free Frilly Pinata with every purchase of Magical Tights' Day!" the merchant cheered as the woman wore a blindfold and carried a stick as a tiny man came down in a pinata costume. "We'll just have to see your pawn ticket. You guys do have pawn tickets, do you?"

"What pawn ticket?" Patch asked.

"You have to get a pawn ticket to buy the Tights of Tightness," the merchant told them as the tiny man then changed into overalls and a mathing hat with a large photograph of a man with a large head and then of a library. "You can get one from their owner, Don Cerebro, and you can find him at the city library."

"Don Cerebro?" the boys asked.

"We've never heard of him." Patch informed.

"Yeah, well, he probably knows all about you," the merchant insisted. "Even down to the color of your underwear."

"Oh, that is an easy one," Flea chuckled. "The Flea is not wearing any underwear."

The merchants looked disturbed, the tiny one even waved the air in slight disgust.

"Okay, Flea, that is something that no one at all should know," Patch said, disturbed himself. "Anyways, to the library!"

The two then went off, leaving the merchants.

Akito looked through his map as he was on the way to find the Mask of Mystery. "Hmm... Where could it be and where is this map leading me?" he asked, not knowing the location.

"Are you lost?" a girl asked.

Akito looked up to see a little girl around his age with blonde hair in high pigtails wrapped in purple bows, a light pink blouse with a white collar and purple buttons with a matching skirt, white socks, and purple shoes with big blue eyes. "Umm... I think so... I'm looking for a Mask of Mystery..."

"Oh, I know where that is, you just have to pass a test to get them, but I'll lead you right to them." the girl smiled at him as she took out a donut she was about to eat.

"Thank you, my name is Akito Fudo," Akito introduced. "What's your name?"

"My name's Jenny Perkins, I live at 13932 Jefferson Way." the girl replied with a smile.

Akito smiled back, then followed her to find this mask. Jenny took out another donut and ate it.

"You like your sweets, huh?" Akito noticed.

"I got a sweet tooth, see?" Jenny pointed to one of her more noticeable teeth.

"Yeah, I sure do, but don't you know that too much sweets are bad for you?" Akito asked.

"They are?" Jenny asked just as she was about to get another one.

"Yeah, sweets are good from time to time and so are foods like fast food, but you must always have a balanced meal." Akito told her.

"Hmm..." Jenny looked curious as she looked at her next donut.

"But that doesn't mean you should stop eating donuts, just balance your meals." Akito assured her.

"Guess I never thought of that..." Jenny shrugged, then took Akito into an alley.

The Mask of Mystery was there, next to a man in a brown costume and appeared to have a shoe-shaped mask. 

"Um... Hello?" Akito walked up to the man. "I'd like that mask please."

"You got somethin' I want?" the man glared at him.

"Wait, I'm suppose to give you something?" Akito said out of confusion.

"He's a conman." Jenny warned.

"You give me what I want, I give you what you want." the man informed.

"Um, okay, what do you want?" Akito asked.

"Money, I want about $300, now leave if you don't got it!" the man kicked them both out of his alleyway. 

"You could've warned me that he wanted money." Akito looked to his possible new friend.

"Sorry, he changes his mind all the time." Jenny replied apologetically.

"How am I suppose to get $300?" Akito asked.

"Hm... How long do you have to save the world?" Jenny asked.

"Not long, I think about 16 hours." Akito explained.

"That's not a lot of time..." Jenny looked curious too.

There was a poster for a lost rich pet on a store behind them and the reward was just enough money to get them what they needed.

"Hurry, we have to find Mrs. Nickelbottom's puppy!" Jenny told Akito.

"Yeah, but where could that puppy be?" Akito asked. "He or she could be anywhere."

"Better start looking." Jenny told him.

Akito and Jenny wandered the streets. 

'I wish Patch were here...' Akito thought to himself.

Masked Dog ended up on the streets in front of them somehow.

"Masked Dog, what are you doing here?" Akito picked up Rikochet's pet dog.

'I got lost!' Masked Dog yipped.

"Hey, have you seen a pink dog with a heart-shaped nose?" Akito asked.

Jenny glanced at Akito like he was weird. How was asking a dog going to help them?

"Oh, um, in case you were wondering, I can talk to animals." Akito told her, honestly.

"Yeah?" Jenny folded her arms in disbelief.

"Long story." Akito sent Masked Dog back on the ground.

Masked Dog sniffed the ground, then put his head up and started to run.

"Come on!" Akito told Jenny, knowing that was a dog's way of saying 'follow me'.

Jenny followed both Akito and Masked Dog to find the lost puppy. 

Masked Dog led them and found the dog at last.

"Please, don't make me go back to that madwoman!" the tiny dog cried out, having a masculine voice, despite looking very feminine. "I would rather be spayed or neutered than go with her! She never listens to me! She treats me like an animal!"

"You are an animal." Akito reminded.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" the dog yelped.

"Sorry, sorry, so how does the lady treat you?" Akito asked.

"She dresses me up in gaudy outfits," the toy dog explained. "She never gives me any meat and claims I'm a vegetarian, I like living the high life, but not like this!"

"Hmm... Come with us and I'll talk to her for you." Akito carried the dog carefully.

"Really?" the dog sounded relieved. "You would do that for me?"

"Sure, just leave it to me." Akito promised with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The toy dog cheered.

Jenny took Akito to Mrs. Nickelbottom's house.

"Oh, my precious little Prudence is back!" the woman coddled her dog, kissing him all over. "Thank you so much, she must've been so scared to death!"

"Um... About that..." Akito spoke up.

"Here's your reward, thank you ever so much, I think someone needs a milk bath!" Mrs. Nickelbottoms handed the money to the two kids as she carried her pet inside her glorious mansion.

"Please, hurry up before she gets me in the milk bath!" The toy dog whined.

"Ma'am, about your dog, first thing's first, it's male, not female," Akito stopped the woman. "Secondly, it's not a vegetarian, dogs need meat, it's how they survive, they're carnivores, not herbivores. Also, I think you should maybe try to listen to your dog a little more so then next time, it won't run away from you. Do you think you understand?"

Mrs. Nickelbottom actually looked thoughtful for a moment. "I never thought about that... I think you have a point..."

The dog looked relieved.

"Very well, let's get you a steak Prude--Erm.... Umm... Preston." Mrs. Nickelbottom then said to her dog with a smile, going to be a more loyal and better pet owner from now on. 

Akito and Jenny took the money, gave it to the conman, and they returned with the golden Mask of Mystery.

"Thanks so much for your help, Jenny, I'll owe you someday." Akito promised with a smile.

"Just defeat, save the world, and we'll call it a deal." Jenny said.

"Got it," Akito shook hands with her, then took the bus back to Las Vegas. "I hope the others got the other Artifacts of Buenaness..."

Jenny smiled and waved as the bus was now leaving and she decided to get herself home.

Meanwhile, at the library...

Patch and the Flea were looking all around for the man they were told to find, but had trouble along the way.

"Don Cerebro..." The Flea grunted from exhaustion with Patch as they looked nearly everywhere for the smartest man in the world. "Underpants man... Hello...?"

"We'll never find him in time like this..." Patch panted, accidentally leaning against the bookcase.

The bookcase then fell loose and it hit others like dominoes and soon all the bookcases fell with the books all voer the floor.

"Oops..." the boys muttered.

A man with an enlarged forehead with glasses glared at the two of them. "You destroyed my library and now I will destroy you!"

"Um, by any chance, are you Don Cerebro?" Patch asked nervously.

"Yes." the man replied.

"The Flea and his friend have something else they want to ask you!" Flea replied.

"I know." the man looked angry still.

"The Flea and his friend have come for the Tights of Tightness!"

"I know."

"Or else the evil El Malefico will drown the world in darkness!"

"I know," Don sounded uncaring. "I am Don Cerebro, I know everything. I know you want my pawn ticket. But first, you must beat me in a battle of wits."

"The Flea is so going to lose..." Flea whined.

"No way, Flea, we can do this." Patch said.

"My question is this," Don cupped both of his hands in front of the two. "Which hand is the ticket in?"

"Hmm..." Flea looked thoughtful, then worried. "Would you give The Flea and Patch a hint?"

"No." Don replied.

"Man, you're tough!" Flea wiped his forehead, already wanting to quit. "Okay, The Flea will have to do something The Flea had hoped The Flea would never do... Think!" He then tried to think, which was hurting his head.

"Come on, Flea, you can do it." Patch said.

The Flea struggled and grunted in pain as his brain expanded, but he then had a logical idea for once. "You tried to trick The Flea, but the Flea is too smart for you, the ticket is in Patch's hand!"

"What?" Patch glanced at his new friend.

Don chuckled. "You are no match for Don Cerebro." He then opened both his hands and saw his pawn ticket was missing.

The Flea grinend and took the ticket from Patch's hands somehow.

"But, but, but, but, how did you do that!?" Don didn't know for once in his life.

"Yeah, Flea, how did you do that?" Patch asked.

"Aha, the Flea will demonstrate!" Flea smiled, he took out a chalkboard and had a rather long-winded explanation that could rival the superior intellect of a college professor.

Patch couldn't even keep up, that was a lot to cover.

Don gave up and fell to the floor, giving his pawn ticket up. "Incredible... Brilliant... Amazing... My poqutio insect amigo, are purely genius..."

Flea and Patch smiled once they took the ticket and went to the pawn shop to buy the Tights of Tightness.


	8. Chapter 8

"Flea, that was amazing." Patch said.

The Flea chuckled. "It's all good."

The merchants smiled to the two boys once they came back.

"Got the ticket?" the large merchant asked.

The Flea handed it to him.

"Thank you, they're right in that window then." the merchant smiled as he took the ticket.

The Flea smiled and grabbed the Tights of Tightness. "Vamonos, Patch!"

The merchant smiled, then looked down to Patch. "Um... Can I help you?"

"You two really look familiar," Patch said before recognizing them. "Wait, were you two magicians once?"

The male merchants looked to each other, then back.

"Umm... I think it's time for our lunch break." the big merchant said as the smaller one nodded.

"But!" Patch spoke up.

"Go, go, go, have a nice day, don't talk to strangers, stay in school, say no to drugs, bye!" the large merchant lightly shoved Patch out, shut the door and locked it.

"Hmm..." Patch glanced at them, then went with the Flea.

"That was close..." the large merchant sounded relieved.

"I'll say, you nearly got us in trouble!" Cherry said, folding her arms as she kept her aquamarine-colored wig on to keep up their disguise.

"Hey, I didn't know if someone would ask that question!" The large merchant glared.

The smaller merchant looked at him.

"I just can't believe he didn't even recognize me..." Cherry shrugged. "Trust me, I've seen Patch as a human."

"I just hope the boss doesn't find out..." the smaller merchant whimpered.

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK!" the large merchant glared at him.

"They're going to find out we're in on this evil plan sooner or later, you know..." Cherry said to them.

"Yes, I know, but until then, let's get to the boss," The large merchant said before asking. "By the way, what happened to your friend again?"

"The Boss took his soul..." Cherry looked away. "He took away our supernatural powers given to us... My alien vampire powers and his Wiccan, Hercules strength, and merman powers..."

"Oh, no, then those kids might be in some serious serious danger." The large merchant said.

"Like you care..." the smaller merchant mumbled.

"I will use you as a doorstop!" the large merchant threatened.

Cherry noticed it was getting darker. "They'll be making it to Vegas soon, we have to beat them there."

"Here..." the large merchant put a crimson and violet wig on her this time. "You might as well be my lovely assistant."

"Why does she have to be yours?!" The smaller merchant complained.

"Because, unlike you, I know a lot about women..." the larger merchant glanced at him.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"And what's that?" the smaller one asked.

"Well, they like money, shiny stuff, and magic tricks, SO THERE!" the larger merchant shouted at him as they changed into their suits while Cherry had to wear a Jessica Rabbit like dress.

"Well, what about caring about their feelings and about what they think?!" The smaller merchant shouted back.

"Oh, go to the next chapter already," Cherry broke the fourth wall. "You really wanna read these guys fight over nonsense?"

The merchants started to fight each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, the friends came together in their meeting spot back in Mexico City after they had their artifacts with still some time to spare.

"Well guys, we did it." Rikochet smiled.

"No, El Malefico has already started to spread his evil darkness!" Flea noticed and pointed to the incoming blackness. "Mira!"

"We'll never get to Vegas in time." Buena Girl frowned.

A horn tooted to show a man who seemed to resemble Elvis Presley. "Did someone mention Las Vegas?"

"No, you did not," Flea frowned at him. "Go away!"

"Wait, he might be our fast way to Las Vegas." Patch said.

"We need to get to Las Vegas and quickly." Akito told the man.

"Hey, there ain't nuthin' quicker than Trisha here," the man smiled to them. "She's the fastest thing on two, not full-sized, wheels and I just happen to be going there myself."

"Could you give us a lift?" Buena Girl asked.

"Abso-rockin'-lutely!" the man allowed it.

"Wahoo! Thank you, sir." Akito said to the man.

The man smiled and drove them back to Vegas, much to their delight. This was definitely a lot faster than the bus.

"This is so awesome!" Akito cheered.

And so, our heroes race across the desert, trying to reach the evil El Malefico before his darkness takes hold of the world. Now is not the time to go pee. The five heroes smiled once the man stopped and helped them into the city. They thanked the helpful stranger and he rode off to continue his own life.

"Where do we go from here?" Rikochet wondered.

"There, I think..." Akito pointed to a volcano building.

"What makes you think we should go there?" The Flea asked.

"Come on, no time to lose!" Buena Girl called.

They all rushed, they had an hour now before the world would be taken over by El Malefico.

"There's no way in..." Buena Girl frowned.

"There has to be something..." Patch scratched his head in thought. "Maybe there's a secret entrance."

"Hey guys, look at this." Rikochet pointed to a handle that was to be pulled in case of emergency.

"Well, I think that the situation that we're in right now, is an emergency." Akito said.

The others nodded and they pulled the handle. The handle turned into a giant box and there was ominous smoke. There came the large man with his tiny sidekick with their woman helper.

"People of the future!" the large man boomed, then smiled devotedly to the heroes of this story. "What is your emergency?"

"Uh, well, we're not exactly from the future, but we do have an emergency." Rikochet informed.

"We need to get into this volcano." Patch and Akito added.

"We need a way in so then we can stop El Malefico before his darkness spreads across the entire planet." Akito informed.

The men and woman looked to each other, then smiled simply.

"No problem!" the large man replied. "First, I'm going to need you to step into this box."

Rikochet, Buena Girl, the Flea, Patch, and Akito stepped in as told and now only their heads were visible once the box closed.

"I will now ask my good, small friend and beautiful assistant to play a lively tune on their brand-new chainsaws." the large man then instructed.

The small man and Cherry took out chainsaws and started to saw against the five children.

"You... You know what you are doing, right?" Patch asked.

The two nodded and sawed them three ways each.

The larger man then spun them around and eventually stopped the box and opened it, but looked horrified. "Whoa! That's not right!"

"My legs itch!" Rikochet cried once he now had the Flea's legs with Buena Girl's body.

"My body itches!" Buena Girl cried once she now had the Flea's body with Rikochet's legs.

"The Flea feels pretty!" The Flea smiled, having Rikochet's body with Buena Girl's legs.

"Okay, this doesn't feel right." Akito said.

The woman shut the box on them.

"Let's try this again," the large man suggested, spinning the box again and once they were spun again, they were all back to normal. "Ta-Da!"

Rikochet, Buena Girl, and the Flea groaned from severe dizziness.

"Um, that's great, but I don't see how that's gonna get us into the volcano." Akito said to the man.

"Oh, that's easy, just use the door." the large man pointed to the door for them to use.

"Why didn't you just do that before?" Patch asked.

"Because it wouldn't have been as much fun." the large man smiled to them.

The kids glanced to him, then went through the door, ready to face El Malefico.

"Are we done yet?" Cherry asked him.

"Nope, now you have to be a secretary." the large man told her.

"I changed my mind, take my soul!" Cherry cried out.

"You snooze, you lose." the man reminded her.

"Stop torturing the woman." The smaller man said.

"Hey, I do what the big man tells me..." the large man glared down at him.

Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Akito, and Patch walked through a room that looked like a typical casino room and there was an elevator for them.

"The Flea thinks this is easy!" Flea smiled.

"Yeah, too easy." Rikochet agreed.

Buena Girl wasn't so sure however. "This is the part where something usually horrible happens."

"Oh, come on, what could possibly go wrong here?" Patch asked.

The elevator opened up and showed five white tigers that looked anything but friendly.

"You two and your big mouths!" Flea glared at Buena Girl and Patch.

Buena Girl yelled as she ran from one tiger after her.

"Good pussycat..." Rikochet backed up nervously.

"You ask The Flea to be tasty, tiger!" Flea yelped as his tiger held him and started to lick him to give him a bath.

"Okay, you two, we don't wanna hurt you and your tiger friends." Akito warned the two white tigers that he and Patch were facing.

The tigers weren't going to listen.

One of them snarled in his face. The kids and the tigers were then in the elevators and there was now a good old-fashioned beat down.

By the time the kids came out the elevator, they had smug smiles as the tigers were now beat up and they were on their way to meet the villain they heard so much about, face-to-face, to save the universe.

"We tried to warn you..." Akito told the tigers as they left.

"Next time, we'll listen." One of the white tigers said in animal language while being dizzy.

Akito and Patch nodded, then followed to the sounds of telephones ringing off the hook.


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry now had a flame-colored wig as she wore a suit like the men with her, only she had a skirt and heels while they had pants and shoes. 

The large man did most of the talking, then scolded the next person he was on the phone with. "Look, Mom, I told you, not even the Dark Lord can get tickets to the Teal Man Group!"

'Wow, even the Dark Lord's mother can be annoying.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" Rikochet sent a glare to the 'assistants'. "You're working for the Dark Lord now?"

"How could you?" Akito put his hands on his hips in agreement.

"We're fickle," the large man shrugged, then narrowed his eyes at them. "So sue us!"

"So you just decided to work for the guy after he was released?" Akito asked.

The large man grabbed him by his collar. "We had no real choice."

"Yeah, well right now, we need to make an appointment to go in there and kick El Malefico's sorry butt back to the Nether Nether Land!" Akito retorted, trying to get down.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..." the large man carelessly dropped him.

The smaller man growled and made the telephones go by the cords and made a wrestling ring. The men then changed into green wrestling leotards with spiked bracelets and boots.

"LUCHARAN!" the large man called after the ring of a bell.

Cherry had a beautiful blonde wig and wore a revealing red dress with a score card like a Las Vegas showgirl.

"Aunt Cherry, why are you wearing that?" Akito asked his aunt.

"Sorry, kid, I have to do what I'm told..." Cherry said to him, she didn't even react when Akito recognized her.

"Well, that's surprising." Patch said.

"And she looks drop dead gorgeous in her outfits..." the large man grinned seductively to her.

The smaller man agreed.

"Just fight the kids before I puke." Cherry shoved them both.

"I agree with my aunt, let's get this fight started." Akito said.

The two men growled as they were ready to fight the luchadores, despite them being children. Cherry stood by blankly and emotionlessly as the fight was on.

"Here we go." Patch said.

The large man took out a rainbow cloth from his small friend's ear and tied the kids up with it like some rope. Akito and Patch struggled at first, but managed to break out of it. They came for the smaller man, but he lay down in mid-air and covered himself with a white cloth and disappeared in front of them.

"What the heck?" Akito asked out of confusion.

"They're magicians, Akito, you have to use their magic against them!" Patch cried once he remembered who these guys were.

The men then trapped Buena Girl in a box and were about to saw her in half.

'Time to use their magic against them before he saws her in half.' Akito thought to himself.

The men grinned evilly as they came to Buena Girl with saws and they were going to saw her.

"Hey, guys!" Akito called.

The men looked back at him.

"You ever hear of Wiccan magic?" Akito asked, deciding to try that.

The large man snorted. "There's no such thing!"

"Yeah, Wiccan magic is just a myth." The smaller man added in.

"Is that so?" Akito smirked to them.

"Uh, Akito, I'm afraid I have to agree," Buena Girl said to him. "Unless you're some kind of warlock masked wrestler, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Akito said.

Cherry snuck to Akito's side and carried a forbidden spell book in her hands. "Akito..." she whispered to him.

Akito turned to her and took the spell book. "But you said to never use this!"

"This is an emergency, I wrote spells for you and Estelle to use on your own, just don't go to the older pages, I wanted to wait until your birthday." Cherry informed.

"Wow, thanks, Aunt Cherry." Akito smiled.

"Happy early Birthday..." Cherry shrugged.

Akito hugged her for a brief moment, then came to face the bad guy magicians.

The bigger magician took out two magic wands to use against him.

"I'll show you Wiccan powers!" the smaller man put his hands together and conjured up a magical spark ball that could only be seen from witches and wizards in fiction.

"I thought you didn't believe in Wiccans." Akito said to him.

"I'm full of surprises..." the smaller man smiled evilly to him.

"Yeah, we're just full of surprises." The larger man said.

Akito looked a little nervous, he then opened up his new spell book. He then closed it and narrowed his eyes at them and jumped up in the air like a true masked wrestler. "Sonic Boom Blasts of Honor!" he called, then electrical sparks came from his hands and zapped at the two.

Buena Girl flinched, but smiled to Akito. Akito went back down to the floor and helped Buena Girl out of her trap.

"Come on, guys, let's show them what we're made of!" Rikochet told his friends.

"We're helping too!" Patch added.

The magicians snarled and were eager to hurt the kids now. Cherry stepped back, not joining in this fighting match, but she knew the kids would win.

'And thus starts the fight against these two magicians.' Akito thought to himself.

Cherry covered her eyes as she came closer and closer to her Dark Lord's office. The kids used teamwork to beat the magicians and were proved to be an even greater challenge, despite being wrestlers in training.


	11. Chapter 11

Cherry knocked on the door and was allowed in as El Malefico had now 20 minutes until the world would be all his. 

"What is it?" El Malefico glanced at her.

"Well..." Cherry started.

The smaller magician rushed in, looking frantic and started to do hand gestures. 

"Dude, just tell him!" Cherry snapped.

The smaller magician looked to her and continued to do hand gestures while the villains tried to guess what he had wanted.

However, the bigger magician slid into the room, knocking the smaller one into the lava pit, looking badly battered. "Someone to see you, sir..."

"What he said." Cherry said.

El Malefico looked with his little demon friend and there came the five kids.

"Hold it right there, you evil man!" Akito snapped. "Your days of tyranny and inky black cloak-wearing are over!"

"Yeah, you are to release our parents and our loved ones right now!" Rikochet added.

"Is that so?" El Malefico scoffed. "Well, I guess you have to make me, if you have the guts!" He then laughed fiendishly at them.

"Oh, we have more than just guts, we also have four items that you haven't seen anyone wear in years." Patch told him.

The demon gasped and disappeared in thin-air. "The artifacts of buenaness!"

"Ha!" El Malefico laughed as he turned Cherry into a red suit with horns and a devil's tail. "Don't worry, Slurf, they'll never work out how to use them, besides, they are missing one more item that they were never told about!"

Rikochet tied on his new cape, Akito wore his new mask, Buena Girl slid on her new boots, and Flea wore the tights.

"What item is that?" Patch asked.

El Malefico laughed. "Like I'll ever tell you." 

"Unless it happens to be right here?" Cherry took out a golden collar.

"TRAITOR!" El Malefico snapped at her.

Cherry rushed and put the collar around Patch's neck. "This is the Collar of Crusade, it'll help you help your friends!" she told him quickly.

"Thanks, Cherry, this will be helpful to us." Patch smiled at her.

Cherry nodded and rushed back to the dark side.

"Aunt Cherry looks different..." Akito mumbled to himself. "She looks... Older..."

"Yeah, she does..." Patch noticed. "What's that all about?"

"El Malefico stole my immortality, so I look older," Cherry muttered. "Forte bit me when I was nineteen."

"That makes sense." Akito and Patch said in unison.

"So how old are you?" The Flea asked. "Like, really?"

"A woman never gives her age." Cherry said to him firmly.

"That's right." Buena Girl said.

Flea rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, get fighting!" Cherry called to the kids while they tried to use their artifacts with little to no avail so far.

"She's right, let's fight this guy and hope that these artifacts start working." Akito said.

The kids then decided to use their wrestling moves they learned from school against this bad guy.

"Pulverizing Pinball!" Rikochet called, using his signature move.

"Roulette Wheel of Evil!" El Malefico called and trapped Rikochet with his rivaling move.

Rikochet was now out.

"Oh, Master of Darkness!" the demon called as he hovered by the countdown clock. "Just hold them off for another ten minutes!"

"Akito, we have to use our own moves as well, try to think of one." Patch said.

"But we're not wrestlers." Akito reminded the former Dalmatian.

"I know, but let's try to think of our own wrestling moves." Patch said.

Akito and Patch stopped to think. El Malefico laughed as he was throwing Buena Girl and Flea off of him, making them knock against Rikochet.

"Guys, I think it's also time we call on the power of the artifacts," Rikochet said to them. "I call on the courage of the cape!"

"I call on the bravery of the boots!" Buena Girl added.

"I call on the tightness of the tights!" Flea input.

"I call on the mystery of the mask!" Akito even joined in.

"And I call upon the crusade of the collar!" Patch finished.

All five of the artifacts then began to glow, telling them that they activated them.

"I feel the power surging through me." Rikochet smiled.

"I feel like I can face any foe." Buena Girl.

"Man, these tights are tight!" Flea groaned in total discomfort.

"How do you guys feel?" Rikochet asked Akito and Patch.

"I feel so empowered..." Akito smiled. "More than I ever have before."

"This is it, we need to use our moves and take this guy down!" Patch added.

"Uh, people are dying, guys..." Cherry spoke up once she saw the clock. "Could you hurry up a bit with your little speeches there?"

"She's right, you guys, we gotta hurry up and finish this guy off." Patch said.

"Oh, right..." Rikochet gave a nod.

The five kids joined together and were now about to finish off El Malefico.

"BREATH OF STANK!" Flea called a signature move, he took a deep breath and unleashed his halitosis onto the villain which nearly suffocated him.

"Windmill of Correctness!" Buena Girl called and spun El Malefico around.

"Bouncing Boomerang!" Rikochet summoned as he launched himself against El Malefico.

'Alright, Akito, time to do your own wrestling move, just have to find it in your heart, that's where every wrestling move comes from.' Akito thought to himself as he began to concentrate.

Akito and Patch then called the same exact move at the same time, creating a combining signature move. "Puppy Pound of Punishment!" They both called and tackled El Malefico which seemed to be enough to wipe him out.

"We did it," Rikochet was surprised. "We beat him."

"Come on, guys, we got five minutes to free all the trapped luchadores and Akito's father!" Buena Girl told her friends.

"She's right, no time to celebrate just yet." Akito said.

"Yeah." Patch added in.

They all went to do just that, but El Malefico actually wasn't down and out just yet, he had come back up. 

"Okay... Now I'm mad..." El Malefico laughed fiendishly as he grew in a larger, intimidating, and threatening size. "Now I will crush you like the insignificant worms you are!" 

"It feels like the Flea is forgetting something..." Flea spoke up like a coward. "Si, the Flea left his oven on! Bye-Bye!" He then went to run away in terror.

Patch and Akito stopped Flea from leaving.

"That's it, Flea, we are forgetting something," Buena Girl replied. "The true Code of Masked Wrestling."

"You're right, Buena Girl," Rikochet agreed. "The Code of Masked Wrestling is what gives the power to the Cape of Courage, the Boots of Bravery, the Mask of Mystery, the Collar of Crusade, and the Tights of Tightness."

"You have to take this thing to a whole new level." Cherry said to them.

"Honor!" Rikochet called.

"Family!" Buena Girl added.

"Tradition!" Flea added in.

"And donuts!" the three of them then said together.

The three of them powered together with Akito and they grew in massive size, just matching El Malefico. Patch's collar started to glow and there were six different images shown to him that resembled a magic star spark, a bunch of apples, a few gemstones, butterflies, and balloons.

"Wow, this must also be from Equestria." Patch said.

Six mare images appeared in front of him with smiles. Patch smiled back. Suddenly, the images came to him and whirled around him. Patch shut his eyes since he was getting dizzy from the spinning, but he grew in size with the others so they could stop El Malefico. 

El Malefico couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the five that were fighting against him were growing to the same size as he was now. "No, this cannot be!"

"It is and you're going down!" Rikochet, Akito, and Patch told him aggressively.

This fight was going to be one that no one in Las Vegas would ever forget. The kids all used their power of teamwork and were going to finally take down El Malefico. The evil magicians came to see and they were shocked at the sight.

"Okay, okay, I believe in witchcraft, just don't hurt me!" the bigger magician grabbed the smaller magician and used him as a human shield. "Block the hex! BLOCK THE HEX!"

Akito just rolled his eyes at the bigger man at how he was wanting to use his own friend as a shield. El Malefico tried to overpower them, but it was no use. The kids fought the madman and they made him fall flat on the ground and he shrunk to his normal size.


	12. Chapter 12

The kids smiled in victory as they did the same once they won the battle between good and evil.

"NOOOO!" El Malefio groaned and threw a temper tantrum like a child once he was defeated. "It's not fair! It's not fair! I waite 70,000 years for this!"

"Don't worry, El Malefico, you can always try again." Cherry mocked him.

"In another 70,000 years!" Rikochet added.

"Now to release everyone's souls, including my father's and also for his strength to be returned along with my aunt's immortality." Akito said.

"Even though you aren't my own child, you made me proud." Cherry actually smiled to Akito for his heroism on this adventure.

A bus came by and Abuelito was the driver and all the party guests were turned back to normal.

"Vegas is so great," Abuelito smiled. "Never a dull moment."

Rikochet took the Code of Masked Wrestling and opened the book to make the world back to the way it was supposed to. The souls returned to the masked wrestlers, Atticus's eyes flashed open and he turned to his old self.

Cherry still looked a little aged and on the verge of death now due to her biological age. "Now, where's my immortality...?"

The parents came to reunite with their heroic children. The smaller magician took out a jar and unsealed it, restoring Cherry of her vampire powers as well as her immortality and beauty. Cherry then felt her immortality come back to her.

"We are so proud of you, Rikochet, you saved us and the world." Rikochet's mother smiled.

"You saved lucha libre," Rikochet's father, Lone Star added. "We knew you could do it."

"I couldn't have done it without my friends." Rikochet smiled to Buena Girl, Flea, Akito, and Patch.

"That is just so buena!" Buena Girl's mother beamed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flea are so very proud of The Flea." Flea's father praised.

"I'm so proud of you, Akito and..." Atticus said before he noticed Patch was now in the form of a boy. "Do I even want to know why Patch was changed into a boy?"

Patch shrugged. "Must be a universal thing."

The two magicians came up to the kids, looking really apologetic.

"Um... Sorry about the whole 'trying to stop you from saving the world thing'," the bigger magician looked most sorry. "We were... Uhh.... Kind of under El Malefico's spell."

"It's okay just be careful around evil people with magical powers next time." Patch said.

"Of course..." the magician agreed.

"Guys, I haven't seen you in years, shoudln't you be... Umm... What's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yeah, DEAD!?" Cherry glanced at them.

"Uh... A true magician never reveals his secrets." the bigger magician folded his arms.

The smaller magician nodded in agreement. Cherry death glanced at them with an eyebrow hook.

"We can worry about that later, right now it's time to find out who's under that mask." Atticus said, pointing to El Malefico.

"He's right, it's the ultimate dishonor as a masked wrestler," Rikochet agreed. "It's time to unmask El Malefico!"

It was getting intense as Rikochet was about to take off the mask, once he took off El Malefico's mask, everyone was shocked while the kids were confused at who it was.

"Who is that?" the others wondered.

The true villain was a pale adult male who had frizzy black hair and looked rather aged and ghostly.

"Braxton Forte..." Cherry sneered to him. "I was hoping I'd never have in-law trouble."

"You know this guy?" Atticus asked.

"Not personally, but I do," Cherry folded her arms. "He's Forte's crude and tyrannical older brother."

"Yikes." Atticus said.

Cherry glared down at him. "You are so busted."

"We should've gotten away with it!" the demon cried.

"Time for you guys to go back where you belong!" Cherry took the Code of Masked Wrestling from Buena Girl and opened it to suck Braxton and Slurf away back to the Nether Nether Land. 

Jenny rushed over and hugged Akito. "Thank you for saving the world, new friend!"

"You're welcome, Jenny." Akito hugged her back.

Jenny smiled. "I wish I could be a masked wrestler like you and your friends."

"Your boys would make fine luchadors," a woman came up to Atticus. "Especially in training."

"Um, thanks, who are you?" Atticus asked her.

"I am The Head Mistress," the woman introduced herself. "The Head Mistress of the Foremost, World Renowned International School of Lucha!"

"Well, thank you again, Head Mistress." Atticus said.

"Certainly." Head Mistress smiled and showed full support and respect.

The magicians even made up by hugging the white tigers.

"Group hug!" Mr. Flea cheered.

"So, what're you two gonna do now?" Cherry asked the immortal Penn and Teller.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe go back to the magic business." Penn said.

Akito and Patch then suddenly changed back to their true forms.

"You should, I like you." Cherry smiled, though still had her arms folded at them.

Penn and Teller smiled to her, then went to hug her.

"Touch me and die though." Cherry narrowed her eyes at her magician idols.

Penn then backed off, but Teller hugged her from behind. Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea gasped at Akito and Patch.

"What is it, guys?" Patch asked, sounding like his original adult dog voice.

"You are a dog?" Flea came up to Patch in bewilderment.

"You're not a real masked wrestler?" Jenny added, looking to Akito the same way.

"Huh?" Akito asked before looking at his reflection in a window. "Wow, I guess our masked wrestler forms were temporary and wore off when we defeated El Malefico and unmasked and then sealed him away again with his demon."

"That might have something to do it, we owe you a lot for saving us, strangers from another land." Abuelito said to Akito and Patch.

"We were glad to help, sir." Akito said.

Abuelito smiled to him. There came a portal then.

"Oh... Come on, guys," Atticus stepped to the portal with Cherry. "Time to go."

"Already?" Akito asked, a little disappointed.

"Can't Akito, Patch, and Akito's father and aunt stay for a little bit longer?" Flea asked.

"We probably need to go home, besides, our families need us." Atticus informed.

"Aww." Rikochet, Buena Girl, and Flea said out of sadness.

Akito frowned, he wished there was something they could do. Everybody waved as Akito, Patch, Cherry, and Atticus disappeared from their world, possibly to never be seen again.

"The Flea sure is going to miss them." Flea said sadly.

"Me too..." Rikochet added, his voice very soft.

"This is so unfair and not buena!" Buena Girl felt outraged.

Three medallions were then brought down to the three kids.

"What are these?" Lone Star looked at his son's.

"They appear to be medallions." Mama said to her husband.

"Why would someone give medallions to Mr. and Mrs. Flea's son and his friends?" Mr. Flea looked very curious as he held his younger child, Pulgita.

"These are so then they can visit Akito and Patch whenever they want." A majestic voice said.

Everyone looked around.

"Wh-Who said that?" Buena Mom asked as she clung to her father.

The fathers of the masked wrestlers looked ready to fight.

"Do not worry, I am not here to fight, I am a friend." The majestic voice said again.

They turned and saw that it was an alicorn, but not just any alicorn, it was Princess Celestia.


	13. Chapter 13

"Caliente, a horse with a horn and wings!" Flea praised.

"Princess Celestia..." Buena Girl's eyes twinkled. "I thought you were just a myth!"

"No, my dear, I'm all real," Celestia reassured her. "I just exist in another dimension." 

Penn and Teller were shocked, Penn even took money out of his wallet and gave it to Teller as they stood, jaw-dropped. Teller accepted the money while being jaw-dropped.

"Um... Gracias for the medallions, but I'm confused," Rikochet scratched his head. "Are you a unicorn or a pegasus?"

"She's an alicorn, Rikochet," Buena Girl explained like it was obvious. "She has wings AND a horn!"

"But The Flea doesn't understand, how are these medallion going to let The Flea, Rikochet, and Buena Girl see Akito and Patch whenever they want?" Flea asked.

"These medallions can let you travel to different dimensions," Princess Celestia informed. "I also had Akito's father and Cherry travel into my home dimension in Equestria, the land of ponies. They have their own Elements of Harmony and have helped ponies a bunch of times."

"Wow." The three kids said out of amazement.

"The Fudo family must rest now, but you will now be able to meet him, his friends, and his family." Princess Celestia smiled to them.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia." The three kids thanked.

"It was no trouble at all," Princess Celestia smiled to their peace restored land. "Good has triumphed, evil has been defeated, I guess there's only one thing left to say..."

"LUUUUCHAAARAAAN!" Rikochet cheered.

Everyone now cheered as evil was defeated and peace was restored.

Back in the other world...

Estelle and Vincent hugged their brother once he was back to them. Akito hugged them back as well, but was still sad about leaving his new friends.

"Don't worry, Akito, I'm sure you'll get to see them again." Patch soothed.

"Yeah, I guess." Akito said.

Colette then appeared and came over to her mate. "I'm so glad you both are back." she said while nuzzling her mate.

Patch smiled and nuzzled her back. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent smiled at the warm reunion.

Mo came over as well, she didn't look that worried and had a proud smile on her face. "Such wonderful children we have."

"Yep." Atticus said.

There came a glow, followed by the majestic voice. Princess Celestia had come to them.

"Celestia!" Atticus and Mo looked to her.

"Hello, my old friends." Princess Celestia smiled to them.

"Hello, Princess Celestia." Patch said as he bowed towards her.

Celestia giggled. "No need to be so formal, Patch," she then looked to the twins. "Oh, these must be your children..."

"H-Hi..." Estelle smiled sheepishly and waved to the alicorn princess.

"Yeah, hi..." Akito added.

"It's nice to meet you, you should really visit Ponyville sometime." Celestia smiled back to them, knowing they had to be told about the magical land of Equestria, considering who their parents were.

They then heard Colette's howl out of pain.

"Colette, are you okay?" Patch asked.

The others rushed to the female cocker spaniel.

"Ugh... I don't feel well..." Colette frowned.

"Are you sick, girl?" Vincent asked.

Colette flinched and had streaming tears down her face.

"Is it time?" Mo whispered to Colette, having a feeling about this.

"Ugh, I think so, I think it's time for the the puppies to come, if you know what I mean." Colette groaned while smiling.

"Patch, stay right here, Atticus, get some towels, kids, get hot water and scissors." Mo commanded her family.

The others nodded and split up to do as she said. Patch came to Colette's side. Angel and Scamp rushed over to help out as well. Atticus went to the bathroom to get some towels for Colette. Vincent poured hot water into one of the pots while Akito and Estelle looked for scissors. Patch nuzzled his mate while she was fallen.

"What is happening exactly?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Colette's going to have her puppies." Angel explained.

"Yeah and they're all helping out so then they can be there when the pups are born." Scamp said.

"I see..." Princess Celestia nodded then.

The others returned with everything. Mo nodded to them and set to work on Colette going into labor.

"Don't worry, Colette, I'll be right here by your side the whole time." Patch assured his mate.

"Thank you.." Colette whispered with a smile, then winced as she had more painful contractions. "Oohhhh!!!"

"Did it hurt that much when we were being born?" Estelle asked.

Atticus chuckled. "Your mother nearly broke my hand off, the pain is worth it though."

"Wait, Dad, I thought that you have the strength of Hercules, how could Mom have nearly broke your hand?" Akito asked, confused.

"Your mom's strong when she's in pain, I think it can match Hercules himself." Atticus informed.

"I said sorry!" Mo called back teasingly as she catered to Colette.

Colette grunted a little more and took deep breaths. 

"Just breathe, Collie," Patch told his mate. "I'm right here."

"Thank you, Patch." Colette said, nuzzling her mate.

Patch comforted the best he could. Colette took breaths and yelled out which even made a car alarm in the neighborhood go off.

"Whoa..." Scamp was surprised. "She was never that loud at home."

"Well, when a mother is giving birth, they can be loud." Mo told Scamp.

"Hm..." Scamp shrugged, he just hoped he would be prepared for next time then.

"Okay, easy... Easy..." Mo soothed. "Easy..."

Colette growled a little, then stopped and looked relaxed. The puppies have now been born. Princess Celestia came to take a closer look.

"Can we see them?" Estelle asked, trying to look.

"Just a moment, dear..." Mo said before allowing them do just that.

"So beautiful..." Princess Celestia looked pleased to be apart of this wonderful family moment.

They looked and saw that Patch and Colette had two boys and two girls. Patch embraced Colette once it was all over.

"Oh, puppies!" Estelle cheered.

"Oh, they're so lovely." Colette sighed happily.

Patch smiled.

The puppies took a lot after both their parents. The girls appeared to have spots though while the boys looked a little plain.

"We'll talk names a little later." Colette smiled fondly to her new children.

"Yeah." Patch said.

The first boy puppy seem to come over to Patch, placing his first paw on top of his father's. Patch smiled, remembering what he had done with the Air Buddies and comforted them. Colette smiled at the bond of her children with their father. The puppies nuzzled up to their mother, now hungry and needed some milk.

"It's just so beautiful to have children..." Mo smiled softly, looking to her own kids. "You'll understand when you're older."

"They are so cute." Estelle said.

"Thank you, Estelle..." Colette smiled weakly.

"This must be a happy moment for you both, Patch." Vincent said.

"It really is," Patch smiled. "I always hoped of having my own puppies after I visited my brother and sister and they had their own puppies."

"Didn't you also visit the Buddies many times and had many adventures with them?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, yes, when we have time again, I'll tell you all about it, but right now, the puppies need their father." Patch told them.

"We'll give you a little bit of privacy." Mo decided, then left the room with her family.

Patch and Colette smiled, then looked down to their puppies.


	14. Chapter 14

"I suppose I should get going back to Equestria before something happens and Twilight and Flash Sentry won't be able to handle it." Princess Celestia said once she saw how late it was getting.

"By the way, how are they doing?" Atticus asked.

"Just lovely," Princess Celestia smiled, looking back to them. "It was such an emotional celebration, Twilight Velvet and Night Light are such proud parents."

"We should really visit Equestria sometime soon, I bet the kids would love to come." Atticus patted Akito on the head slightly, but softly.

"You should visit Las Pegasus," Princess Celestia suggested. "It's a wonderful place like your Las Vegas. Only thing is, we just can't find someone to preform magic ever since The Great and Powerful Trixie relocated."

"Is she still being a good pony?" Mo asked.

"Oh, yes, she just decided to do something else with her life, but she's definitely learned her lesson." Princess Celestia explained.

"I would hope so after spending time with Snips and Snails." Atticus scoffed slightly.

"I'm not sure where we could find entertainment for the ponies of Las Pegasus though..." Princess Celestia put her hoof to her chin in thought.

Suddenly, Cherry's portal came in and she came with Penn and Teller. 

"What about the bad boys of magic?" Cherry suggested.

"TAKE US WITH YOU!" Penn sounded desperate. "We want new lives! We'll do anything!"

Teller smirked at that.

"Will they do?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm..." Princess Celestia tried to think it over.

"I'll be nicer to him!" Penn carried Teller like he was a prop and not a living person. 

"Well, you'll need new looks in order to fit in around Equestria." Celestia told them.

"Sure, anything, we just want the excitement we gave to people for decades before El Malefico brought us back!" Penn begged.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Penn like this." Atticus said, surprised.

"Neither have I..." Teller whispered.

Princess Celestia stepped back, she let her horn glow and she transformed Penn and Teller into ponies. They were both unicorns so they could have even more magic than they have had before. Penn's cutie mark was a bowling pin to symbolize his juggling talents. Teller's cutie mark was a three of clubs playing card to symbolize his perfect card tricks.

"That is so cool!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

Princess Celestia smiled at the siblings. "Come to Equestria sometime, I think you'll like it."

The kids smiled.

Princess Celestia then decided to take Penn and Teller to their new home. "Keep in touch, you know how to reach me, Atticus."

"Of course, Princess Celestia." Atticus saluted her as she left with the magicians.

"I wonder what we'll look like while in Equestria." Estelle said to her brothers.

"Probably a little like Mom and Dad did." Vincent shrugged.

"Could we go sometime soon?" Akito asked.

"We'll go sometime in the future." Mo promised them.

"Yay!" The fudo siblings cheered.

Akito's Larvitar then appeared, coming out to see his trainer, both excited and happy to see him back.

"Hey, boy!" Akito picked up his Pokemon with a smile. "I missed you a lot."

"Papa! I've missed you so much." Larvitar said in Pokemon language. "Oh, and also we should go visit Greenfield."

"Oh, that's right, I gotta go to the Green Field soon," Akito reminded his parents. "Ash and Emi told me to meet them there to meet their new friend."

"Ooh, can we go, Mom and Dad?" Vincent and Estelle asked their parents.

"Well, I don't know..." Mo playfully drawled out. "What do you think, Atticus?"

"Well..." Atticus thought about it too.

"Please?" The twins grinned.

"It's alright with me." Atticus then smiled to them.

"Thank you, Dad!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

Atticus laughed. Their next adventures was set to Green Field. Before going to bed, Akito decided to write this adventure in his journal.

Meanwhile, Cherry reunited with her own family, however, while she left for a brief moment during the family dinner...

"Papa, something is wrong." Felicity came to her father.

"What is it, Flick?" Forte looked down to his daughter. "If you saw something scary, tell your mother."

"But Maman's not in the house anymore." Felicity explained.

"WHAT!?" Forte looked to her in alarm.

To Be Continued...?


End file.
